tolkien_onlinefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Peter Jackson's The Return of the King Script/Andúril - Flame of the West
EXT. DUNHARROW TRACK - NIGHT ANGLES ON: The HOODED FIGURE slowly RIDES up the NARROW ZIG- ZAG TRACK leading up to the PLATEAU ... INT. ARAGORN'S TENT, DUNHARROW - NIGHT ANGLE ON: ARAGORN tosses in his SLEEP, disturbed by images and voices . . . (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 66. CONTINUED: GANDALF V/0 Look to the Black Ships . . . In ARAGORN'S dream ARWEN suddenly WAKES ... ARWEN V/0 I choose a mortal life . . . I wish I could have seen him, one last time ... As ARWEN lies dying, the EVENSTAR falls from her fingers ... At that moment, ARAGORN wakes, his SWORD quickly in his HAND . . . A GUARD stands in the DOORWAY ... GUARD King Theoden awaits you, my Lord. EXT. DUNHARROW PLATEAU - NIGHT ARAGORN hurries towards THEODEN'S TENT ... INT. THEODEN'S TENT, DUNHARROW PLATEAU - NIGHT ANGLE ON:- THEODEN looks up as ARAGORN enters. THEODEN I take my leave. ANGLE ON: THEODEN bows slightly to the HOODED FIGURE and LEAVES, shooting ARAGORN a strange look as he goes ... CLOSE ON: The FIGURE stands and pulls back the HOOD . . . to reveal ... ELROND. ARAGORN My Lord, Elrond. ELROND I come on behalf of one whom I love. ELROND'S face is ETCHED with PAIN ... ELROND (cont'd) Arwen is dying. ANGLE ON: ARAGORN receiving this news ... ASHEN-FACED. (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 67. CONTINUED: ARAGORN She stayed? ELROND She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. ELROND'S eyes fall to the EVENSTAR which hangs around ARAGORN'S neck . . . ELROND (cont'd) The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The Shadow is upon us, Aragorn, the end has come. ARAGORN It will not be our end, but his. ELROND You ride to war, but not to victory. Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith - this you know - but in secret he sends another force which will attack from the river . . . CLOSE ON: ARAGORN looks at ELROND in shock. ELROND (cont'd) A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the South. FLASH INSERT: A FLEET of BLACK SAILS moving along a SILVER RIBBON of WATER . ELROND (cont'd) They will be in the city in two days . . . You're out-numbered, Aragorn. You need more men. ARAGORN There are none. ELROND hesitates a BEAT ... (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 68 CONTINUED: (2) ELROND (quietly) There are those who dwell in the mountain. A SUDDEN WIND rushes through the TENT, lifting HANGINGS, scattering MAPS, knocking over GOBLETS . . . As ARAGORN looks at ELROND, an IMAGE FLASHES in his MIND'S EYE . . . The GHOSTLY FIGURE on the DIMHOLT ROAD . . . ARAGORN looks at ELROND in shock . . . ARAGORN Murderers, traitors - you would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing. They answer to no-one. ELROND They will answer to the King of Condor. ARAGORN' S eyes fall to a PLAIN BLACK SCABBARD, which ELROND draws from beneath his robes. CLOSE ON: ELROND' S long white fingers draw the hilt of a SWORD from the scabbard to reveal . . . a ELVEN SWORD glints in the firelight! ELROND (cont'd) Anduril, flame of the West . . . forged from the shards of Narsil. ARAGORN takes the sword . . . staring at it in wonder. ARAGORN Sauron will not have forgotten the sword of Elendil . . . ARAGORN draws the long blade from its sheath . . . A RAG OR N (c on t' d) . . . the blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith. (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 69. CONTINUED: ( 3 ) ELROND The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth. ELROND stares hard at ARAGORN . . . ELROND (cont'd) Put aside the Ranger - become who you were born to be - take the Dimhplt Road. A HEAVY SILENCE hangs in the room. ELROND (cont'd) (ELVISH: with subtitles) Onen i-estel Edain. /, ,-, ARAGORN (ELVISH: with subtitles) U-chebin estel anim. I keep none for myself. ANGLE ON: ARAGORN re-sheathes the SWORD.